The demand for higher performance electronic devices, including integrated circuits or semiconductor chips, at a lower cost is requiring more precise and higher-throughout manufacturing. Trays holding arrays of components, where each component is placed in an individual cell within the array, are used for transport and handling during fabrication and testing. The components are removed from and replaced in the tray by a “pick and place” device. A pick and place device typically has multiple vacuum grippers or nozzles, arranged in rows and columns, to pick up and to place a plurality of components. The pitch or spacing between the cells in the array may vary between different tray types and may vary depending on the component and the product being manufactured. Traditional pick-and-lace heads have fixed nozzle placement and fixed vacuum connections that are tapped and drilled into a solid base plate. Other pick and place devices have multiple nozzles mounted on a horizontal bar, and multiple horizontal bars stacked vertically, where the pitch may be adjusted by moving the nozzles along the horizontal bar and by moving the multiple horizontal bars vertically.